Frozen Heart
by VampireKissForever
Summary: Emma wanted one quiet day in Storybrooke, to spend with her new b-whatever he was; was that too much to ask? Of course it was, it is Storybrooke. Emma just didn't realise how disastrous it would turn out.


**This story can also be found on AO3 (Under Geenii) and Tumblr (Under Al0neisnotogether)**

She heard the murmurs before she had even reached Granny's. There was a crowd outside and more panicked whispers as the gathered crowd noticed the sheriff of Storybrooke. Some gestured for her to move closer others called out for an ambulance, both of which she preceded to do. The woman at the end of the line promised to have one there as soon as possible.

She roughly brushed her blonde her out of her face and behind her ear. Emma was about ready to self-combust, so many things had been going wrong in Storybrooke. First had been Zelena and her need for revenge; secondly had been the whole palava between Robin and Regina, Emma still felt a twinge of guilt thinking of that argument, after all it had been her fault for taking pity on Marian back in the enchanted forest. And it had been a spectacular argument; Regina had smoked out of it (leaving Marian to rant and rave to thin air) and back to her mansion before it could really begin between her and Marian. Emma supposed it did Regina some good to show that she had changed.

And now this, this whole mess with Elsa had completely taken over her life in the last few weeks. It wasn't as though Elsa was a handful but teaching someone the ways of this world just took too much time. And to top it off, her and Killian had hardly had any time to talk or catch up or continue what they had started at Granny's.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to." Oh god, what now? Emma groaned internally and pushed her way through the crowd. She supposed that she should have seen what the problem was before but she deserved one moment to breathe. 'Just one,' she pleaded, 'just one.'

There in a heap on the sidewalk was a heap of checked material and jeans. The black hair and scruff on the chin of the man had Emma's heart beating in her throat. 'No, please no.' She begged, she wasn't able to verbalise the thought and instead dropped to her knees beside him.

Emma's hand stretched towards his face. It shook massively as she turned the man to face her. "What-" her voice shook too, in fact she was pretty sure her entire body was shaking ferociously. She coughed to clear her heart from her throat, in an effort to try and sound professional and not as if her heart was braking. "What happened here?" Emma couldn't bear to take her eyes from his rapidly discolouring face, but she forced herself to.

"It was me," a timid voice sounded out. Emma groaned, not her anyone but her, "I was startled when he tripped into me and I can't- I'm trying, really trying- but I can't control myself here. I was in that bottle so long-" the blonde visibly shook herself in an effort to get back on track. "I tried to stop it but I couldn't and, I'm afraid I may have frozen his heart." Emma gasped and tugged Killian into her lap, he looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping.

"What-" she coughed to clear the tears in her voice. "May have or did?" Elsa didn't say anything just nodded. She seemed incapable of speech at the thought of what she had done. Emma on the other hand needed answers; Killian was quickly taking on a bluish hue to his normally rosey pallor.

"How- how do we stop this?" Emma commended herself on sounding as professional as she did. She supposed that the others around her wouldn't take offence if she suddenly burst into tears- after all it was her boyfriend she was holding but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't stay strong for the pirate. "It happened once to my sister; an act of true love: a kiss or selfless deed to save the frozen one, was needed." Killian gave a painful groan then and was suddenly overcome with shivers. Emma hugged his body closer to hers completely ignoring the other blondes words and ran her hand through his white hair in comfor- white? Not two seconds before it had been his usual black, this was strange and Emma wanted it fixed.

Sirens sounded in the distance not two seconds before the white ambulance rounded the corner. The paramedics pried Killian's blue body from her lose grip. She began to panic, not visibly of course- she still needed to be look professional no matter how much turmoil she was in.

After Killian had been packed carefully into the ambulance, Emma found herself following behind in her bug. She had no recollection of getting in to the car and had no idea how she was even driving, her thoughts were blank. Why was there no rest? She was the bloody (oh God Killian was invading her vocabulary as well as her life) saviour; why couldn't see have one day, one day for her and Killian to have a normal life.

Her feet carried her through the automatic doors of the hospital and straight to Killian's side. His hair was almost completely white now, and so was the scruff that he called a beard. Killian was almost entirely blue now, only his head wasn't, and he had lost movement in the parts that currently resembled a smurf. Emma raised her head from where it had been resting for the past few hours. Doctor Whale hadn't found a remedy and it was quickly becoming apparent that there wasn't one. Elsa was babbling nonsensically out in the waiting room and Emma couldn't bear to look at her. She knew it was bad but she blamed the blonde for this mess.

Mary Margaret had been in and out, blabbering the entire time about not giving up but truthfully Emma had given up as soon as she'd seen him almost paralysed on the rough hospital bed. She knew it was wrong but she had tried everything to get him back. She had tried Regina and even deals with Rumplestiltskin, but nothing had worked.

Emma felt her eyelids drooping and tried to fight it. She knew that if she let herself sleep it might be the last time she saw Killian alive. And she couldn't take losing Killian, not after she'd opened her heart to him.

—-

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing knew the doors stationed at her back opened and she jumped up. A swirl of blue and blonde stood in the doorway, Elsa. Emma didn't have the patience for her; she was barely holding on as it was. Her mouth opened but nothing escaped, Emma couldn't form the words she wanted to say but could just look dejectedly at the person that had caused this mess. "True Loves kiss," Elsa gasped out, she seemed massively out of breath as if she'd run the entire hospital perimeter. "True Loves kiss."

"But- I'm not, we're not," Emma spluttered, she couldn't face that thought. It had crossed her mind to try but she hadn't wanted to think about it for too long. If the kiss worked, it would mean- and she couldn't face that. "Just try it," Elsa whispered, "you never know." She backed out of the room, her piece was said; now it was Emma's turn.

Emma ran her hand through Killian's Snow White hair, bracing herself both for the task and if it didn't work.

She placed her hands beside Killian's frozen arm and supported her weight before placing her soft lips over his blue ones. A tear slipped down her cheeks as she felt how unresponsive his lips were. She pulled away, her eyes still closed and cursed herself for even daring to hope that it might have worked. She sighed and tried to fight for composure and the will she needed to tell the others it hadn't worked.

Emma turned to go but paused before she reached the door; she didn't bother to turn around; just whispered to the empty air. "I love you Killian." Her voice held a desperate note, as if saying it would drag him back. Emma's arms felt heavy as she wiped her eyes, she needed to look professional to make the announcement.

"I love you too, love." A voice echoed behind her; she whipped round, she could have sworn she'd heard him.

There sat up amongst the lumpy pillows and machines sat Killian. Her Killian, he was no longer blue and his hair no longer white. Instead he looked healthy as healthy is he ever had and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She had thought she'd never she the rapscallion smirk on his high cheek bones again, but there it was, in all its glory.

Emma ran to the bed and hugged his head to her chest before she stepped back and wiped her eyes. The warm feeling in the room didn't last long as she soon began to hit at every available place on his body. "Don't." She punched him in the stomach, "you." Another blow; this time to the head. "Ever." His left arm. "Worry." His left leg. "Me." His chest. "Again." Three more hits to his arm.

He pouted adorably, "but, Love, you love me." She hit him again.


End file.
